


Sharing

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)

  
“Work...” Nikaido mumbled to himself, “It’s just for work...”  
  
Nikaido bit his lower lip as he watched Senga check himself in the mirror. Even though he knew it was for work, he couldn’t keep himself from feeling a bit possessive about Senga. Nikaido caught Senga’s gaze in the mirror as he stood up and made his way towards the other.  
  
“Nika?” Senga asked, turning around to face Nikaido when he realized that the other looked pissed. Senga jumped when Nikaido’s hands slammed against the mirror behind him on either side of his head.  
  
“There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let Popolo take pictures of you like this,” Nikaido growled, backing Senga into the mirror. He didn’t give Senga a chance to reply and crushed their lips together.  
  
Senga’s hands flew to Nikaido’s hips and he moaned into the kiss as Nikaido slid his fingers across Senga’s jaw and down the exposed part of Senga’s chest.  
  
When Nikaido pulled back from the kiss, they were both panting. Senga cried out softly and dug his fingers into Nikaido’s Yukata as Nikaido began to grind their hips together.  
  
“Will you two stop being gross and quit hogging the damn mirror?” came an irritated voice which reminded them that they weren’t alone.  
  
Senga looked over to see Tamamori tapping his foot impatiently while Fujigaya yelled about how it was just getting to the good part.  
  
“Mind your own business,” Nikaido scowled.  
  
“It’s time for Senga to go anyways,” Kitayama said as he walked through the dressing room door and headed straight for the couch.  
  
“Ah! Thanks Kitamitsu!” Senga called out, gently pushing the scowling Nikaido away and quickly fixed himself again in the mirror. Senga pecked Nikaido on the cheek before turning to leave the dressing room.  
  
“Wait a minute,” Nikaido said, catching Senga’s wrist.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
Nikaido held out his free hand, “Earring.”  
  
When Senga didn’t make any attempt to remove his earring, Nikaido explained himself, “if I have to let Popolo take pictures of you like this, then just the yukata is good. They don’t need to see how much sexier the earring makes you look.”  
  
“I don’t get your reasoning at all,” Senga giggled, removing the earring anyways and dropping it onto Nikaido’s open palm. “I need to go now, Nika! Before I get scolded!”  
  
Nikaido reluctantly let go Senga’s wrist and wished he didn’t have to share his boyfriend with so many people all the time.


End file.
